Wretched and Divine
by Darkas Lyx-Cherry Cat
Summary: "Tu ne te souviens pas de moi?" "Je me vengerais! Traître!" "Tu es mon ami, jamais je ne t'abandonnerais." "Tu peux compter sur moi, je serais toujours à tes côtés!" "Assassin, traître, meurtrier, Monstre!" "Ne t'approche pas de moi!" "Je t'aime." UA. Jusqu'où peut aller la violence de la vengeance?
1. Chapter 1

**WRETCHED AND DIVINE.**

[Prologue:] Murder.

_I'm killing them all_  
_ I put my soul on the line_  
_ I purify sins_  
_ That I committed in life_  
_ I'll follow them all_  
_ And I'll be bringing them down_  
_ Wherever they go_  
_ I'm right behind_  
_ There's nowhere to go_  
_ Your head on the line_  
_ There is no rope_  
_ You're running out of time_  
_ So where will you go_  
_ When I will murder your soul_

Within Temptation - Murder.

_Je les tuerais tous_  
_ Je mettrai mon âme sur la ligne_  
_ Je purifie les péchés_  
_ Que j'ai commis dans ma vie_  
_ Je les poursuis tous_  
_ Et je les ferais tous tomber_  
_ Peut importe où ils iront_  
_ Je suis juste derrière_  
_ Il n'y a nul part où aller_  
_ Ta tête est sur la ligne_  
_ Il n'y a pas de corde_  
_ Vous êtes à court de temps_  
_ Alors où allez vous allez _  
_ Quand je tuerai votre âme_

Within Temptation - Murder.

La détonation déchira l'air.

Akira se figea. Cela ne se pouvait pas. Il sentait le sang coulait le long de sa blessure, mais il ne ressentait rien. Rien à part la colère.

Cela ne pouvait se terminer ainsi! Il n'avait pas rempli sa mission! Il ne les avait pas tous exterminé! Il ne pouvait pas mourir ici!

Pourtant, il cracha une gerbe de sang qui atterrit sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Il vit sa vision se troubler et il se vit tomber à genoux. Il réprima un hurlement, tapant du poing sur le sol taché par l'hémoglobine.

Il sentit l'Autre se rapprocher de lui. Il leva un regard morne vers son ennemi.

-Tu es content, cracha-t-il, tu as réussi à tous nous exterminés! Tu as atteint ton but! Nous ne pourrons plus t'empêcher d'accomplir ton dessein!

Son adversaire de toujours se laissa glisser à ses côtés et lui attrapa le visage. Il passa sa main pour enlever les mèches collées à son front et essuyer le sang qui coulait de sa bouche.

Une lueur triste brillait dans ses yeux et Akira retroussa les lèvres. Avec force il repoussa ses mains, il s'écroula sur le sol, le souffle court. Sa vision se teinta de noir. Il sentit les larmes commencer à monter. Il allait mourir ici. Sous la pitié de son ennemi. Quelle mort bien pathétique.

-J'ai eut de l'amitié pour toi Akira. Tu étais mon seul ami, fut un temps. Mais maintenant j'en ai trouvé d'autre. Je me dois de les protéger.

Le jeune homme éclata de rire même si cela lui déchira l'estomac et les poumons.

-Protéger?! PROTEGER?! Ne te fous pas de moi! Espèce de monstre! Tu as assassiné toute ma famille pour les _protéger_!

Il craqua et pleura longuement

-Toute ma famille! Et tu te disait mon ami?!

Le sang s'accumula dans sa gorge et il commença à s'étoufer.

-Akira? Akira?!

Il se sentit relever et plaquer contre son torse. Il était chaud et accueillant.

-Regard ce que tu m'as fait, soupira-t-il. Tu m'as transformé en bête. En criminel. Pourtant...ce n'est pas moi...le fautif. Je...je...je voulais...juste...ma...fa...

Il s'éteignit dans sa phrase. Il n'y avait pas de soleil pour l'éclairait une dernière fois, ou quelqu'un pour le pleurer. Non, il n'y avait pas d'adieux, ni de regret. Juste lui, fauché dans sa jeunesse.

-Je suis désolé, Akira. Mais tu n'es pas comparable à mon clan. Tu n'es qu'une pauvre victime. Repose en paix, mon ami.


	2. Chapter 2

**WRETCHED AND DIVINE. **

[Chapitre 1:] Dear Agony.

_I have nothing left to give  
I have found the perfect end  
You were made to make it hurt  
Disappear into the dirt  
Carry me to heaven's arms  
Light the way and let me go  
Take the time to take my breath  
I will end where I began_.

Breaking Benjamin - Dear Agony.

_Je n' ai plus rien à donner_  
_ J' ai trouvé la fin parfaite_  
_ Tu a été créé pour la blesser_  
_ Pour disparaître dans la saleté_  
_ Porte moi aux bras du Paradis_  
_ Éclaire la route et laisse moi partir_  
_ Prend ton temps pour me couper le souffle_  
_ Je finirai où j' ai commencé_

Breaking Benjamin - Dear Agony.

Sasuke cracha une gerbe de sang. Il releva son regard plein d'amertume sur son frère. Celui ci le toisait de toute sa hauteur. Ses cheveux étaient détachés et tombaient autour de son visage. Visage qui arborait une expression furieuse.

-Tu as fini? siffla-t-il, ton petit caprice est terminé?!

Sasuke se releva sa jambe se mettant à saigner. Il sentait le liquide rouge coulait le long de ses muscles. Il passa devant son frère la tête basse et les lèvres pincées.

-Vas à l'infirmerie. Nous aurons besoin de toi ce soir.

Il entendit le pas de ses bottes s'éloignait dans l'herbe. Sasuke sentit sa vue se brouiller. Bizarrement cela lui fit plus mal que sa jambe. Il se laissa tomber sur les marches et releva son jogging. Il cracha devant la longueur de la coupure. Il allait devoir aller à l'infirmerie. Mais il n'avait pas envie. Pourquoi donc faire des efforts. Il en avait trop fait.

Il posa son front sur son genoux et inspira profondément. Il ne devait pas laisser les émotions le submergeait. Il était le maître de ses sentiments. Il était un Uchiwa.

-Sasuke!

Il ne réagit pas. Sa blessure avait arrêté de saigner. Combien de temps était-il resté là, immobile? Sa mère le prit par les épaules et poussa un petit cri devant sa blessure.

-Minaya! Minaya! Viens vite! Sasuke est blessé!

{WD}-{WD}

Plus jamais il ne dirait à son frère qu'il était une tapette.

Plus Jamais.

Assis sur une chaise, Sasuke se tenait la jambe. Sur le coup il n'avait pas eut mal, mais il trinquait maintenant. Pourtant la réception continuait son déroulement. Le banquet froid faisait fureur et l'odeur du poisson amenait la gerbe au jeune homme.

Il s'était mis à l'écart dans l'espoir qu'on l'oublierait, mais non. Son père l'avait traîné pour le présenter à de ''Bonnes et Respectables'' personnes. Baillant Sasuke regarda ironiquement les ''Bonnes et Respectables'' personnes qui étaient en train de draguer, de boire et de discuter bruyamment. Il avait aperçu son frère mais le regard venimeux que celui-ci lui avait lancé avait refroidis ses ardeurs.

De nombreuses filles s'étaient pressées autour de lui pour avoir ses faveurs, mais malheureusement pour elle, Sasuke n'était pas vraiment d'humeur aujourd'hui. Il soupira en regardant son verre de whisky. Dire qu'il avait seize ans, et qu'il était obligé de boire pour alléger sa peine...Vraiment quelle jeunesse. Il vit du coin de l'oeil un regroupement de fillettes qui observait ses mouvements. Il se leva brusquement, sa jambe le tirant brusquement et il se dirigea vers la fenêtre avec son verre.

Le domaine Uchiwa s'étendait à perte de vue et Sasuke mourrait d'envie d'aller faire un tour de la forêt. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas su ses esprits. Il se devait de tenir ses promesses. Il était un Uchiwa.

Blasé, il sentit sa jambe se remouillait. Sa mère avait faillit faire un syncope en apprenant la raison pour laquelle Itachi l'avait battu. Elle lui avait fait tout un chapitre sur le sens du sacrifice de son frère, qui pour aider son clan avait accepté sa destinée sans faillir. Elle l'avait aussi frappé quand il avait manqué de s'endormir. Et lui avait sortit qu'il devait aussi se préparer à la sienne.

Sasuke n'y pouvait rien. C'était trop pour lui. Pourquoi devrait-il se marier à un quelconque inconnu? Qu'importe qu'il soit démon milliardaire et l'homme le plus courtisé au monde. Il était né pour son clan, il avait grandit pour son clan, il avait tué pour son clan et en plus il fallait qu'il aime pour clan? Non, il s'y refusait.

-Tu prévois de conquérir de le monde? fit une voix doucement moqueuse.

Sasuke laissa un léger sourire venir orner ses lèvres.

-Bonjour Hinata.

La jolie jeune femme s'approcha et lui prit le bras. Sasuke l'embrasse sur le sommet du crâne et il son sourire s'agrandit quand il l'entendit glousser.

-Je sens des milliers de couteaux plantés dans mon dos...

-Ca fait mal? railla-t-il

Elle lui tapa sur l'épaule et fit une moue boudeuse. Elle gonfla ses joues, plissa ses yeux couleurs lilas et secouant ses beaux cheveux noirs. Puis, elle frappa dans ses mains.

-Alors ça fait quoi d'être fiancé?

Le moral de Sasuke se fana aussitôt et il replongea dans son verre.

-C'est blasant.

Sa main lui frotta le dos.

-Allez, tu n'es pas marié avec une horrible personne. Tu seras sans doute choyée comme...comme...

-Une putain de luxe! grinça Sasuke. Bon dieu ce que ça peut m'énerver!

-Tu as besoin d'une nouvelle leçon, otouto?

Sasuke ignora superbement son frère qui s'approcha de lui et lui arracha le verre des mains.

-Ne bois pas. Si tu es saoule tu attireras la honte sur notre famille!

Sasuke haussa les épaules. Ca lui était bien égal.

-Ton fiancé va bientôt arrivé va donc te préparer. Vous voulez bien l'accompagner Hyuga-san? J'ai peur qu'il se sauve...

Hinata rougit sous le regard blasé de Sasuke qui tourna le dos à son frère. Il avait commencé à le détester depuis quelque mois. C'était venu comme ça. Un sentiment qui enflait dans son cœur et qui ne voulait pas en partir. Comme si on avait décidé de montrer tout les défauts de son frère. Mais, il n'était que le cadet et il se devait d'obéir. Sinon il se ferait punir comme avant.

Il sentit la main chaude de son frère se posait sur son épaule et il se tendit. Avant, elle était chaleureuse...mais maintenant elle brûlait comme la glace.

-Fais nous honneur, otouto.

Sasuke l'aurait bien ignoré s'il n'y avait pas Hinata et qu'il n'avait pas aussi mal à la jambe. Il retira la main de son frère.

-Je vais essayer.

Il s'éloigna les mains dans les poches. Il entendit les bruit des talons d'Hinata le rattraper.

-C'est tendu entre vous deux, fit-elle remarquer.

Sasuke ricana doucement.

-C'est d'un euphémisme...

-Tu es sur que tu ne veux plus lui parler? Tu ne le verras surement plus.

-Les démons auxquels nous sommes liés sont cousins. Je pense qu'on se reverra.

Elle passa son bras sous le sien et se rapprocha de lui.

-Pourquoi...pourquoi votre famille vous marie-t-elle? Enfin...pour toi je comprendrais...Mais...pour Itachi-san?

-Je ne sais pas. On a rien voulu me dire.

C'était pas faute d'avoir essayé. Il avait été à deux doigts de se prendre une raclée par son père cette fois.

-Sasuke tu saignes! s'écria Hinata.

Avec indifférence Sasuke baissa le regard et soupira. Il allait avoir belle allure devant son fiancé.

{WD}-{WD}

Sasuke tremblait un peu. Mais juste un peu. Et il ne l'avouerait jamais. Jamais. Mais il avait peur de son fiancé.

Depuis tout petit il avait entendu d'effrayantes histoires sur les compagnons de démons. On racontait qu'ils étaient totalement soumis à la volonté de leur démon et que jamais ils ne pouvaient lui désobéir. Sasuke ne voulait pas d'une vie comme ça. Étant le second, il avait toujours pu faire ce qu'il voulait sans qu'on lui dise rien. Et puis maintenant quoi? Une autorité quasiment divine?

Bon dieu, il avait été formé pour chasser des démons! Pas pour coucher avec! Et il n'était même pas majeur! Cette constations le fit trembler encore plus. Non il ne voulait vraiment pas.

Son fiancé avait rencontré ses parents il y a une semaine pour signer l'accord et il avait été conclu qu'ils feraient connaissance en privé. Connaissance. Alors pourquoi un lit?!

Hinata l'avait forcé à mettre la tenu habituelle des membres du clan. Un kimono noir où des plumes rouges se perdaient attaché par un obi rouge lui aussi. Elle avait mis le broche de sa mère dans ses cheveux et Sasuke devait se contenir de toute ses forces pour ne pas la jeter. Ses vêtements le grattait et il avait hâte que ça se finisse.

Cela faisait une demi-heure qu'il attendait, assis sur cette chaise peu confortable. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et il se mit une baffe mentale. Des gens tueraient pour sa situation et il y avait bien pire! Mais Sasuke ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'auto-apitoyer.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement et une silhouette se dressa à l'intérieur.

Blond. Ce fut la première chose qui le marqua. Il était grand aussi. Et musclé au vu de ce que montrait sa tenue. Il portait une combinaison de combats. Un vrai démon alors.

Après avoir fermé la porte, son fiancé se retourna et le fixa. Sasuke n'avait jamais été dérangé par un regard. Il le connaissait. Cette couleur...

Un doute immense s'immisça en lui. Il serra ses poings sur les accoudoirs en le détaillant encore une fois. Il fallait qu'il se soit trompé. Il le fallait.

-Naruto? osa-t-il

Il fallait que ça ne soit pas lui. Tout sauf cette humiliation. Il se tuait sur le champ si c'était ça, tant pis l'honneur de sa famille! Son fiancé lui adressa un sourire vicieux, les moustaches sur les joues se relevant.

-Yo, S'suke.

Naruto. C'était donc bien lui.

Sasuke se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers la sortie. Une main de fer s'abattit sur son poignet et le tira en arrière. Il se retrouva plaqué contre un torse chaud.

-Où est-ce que tu comptes aller? souffla une voix rauque à son oreille.

Il détestait Naruto. Ils avaient été amis quand ils étaient petits. Quand leurs parents se côtoyaient encore. Et tout s'était finis brusquement. Mais pourquoi sa voix lui faisait-il de l'effet?

-Je m'en vais! siffla-t-il d'une voix, qu'il espérait, froide.

Il essaya de récupérer son poignet mais le démon ne le laissa pas partir. Il ressera sa prise et Sasuke haleta. Il allait lui cassait le poignet s'il continuait!

-Lache-moi! s'écria-t-il

Naruto le retourna et lui jeta un regard moqueur. Il posa ses grandes mains sur ses hanches et l'atira à lui.

-Tu es à moi.

-En aucun cas! siffla Sasuke. Va jouer ailleurs!

Il se retrouva étaler sur le lit Naruto au dessus de lui. Sans savoir pourquoi, il paniqua. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire?! Il essaya de se relever mais une main posé sur son torse l'en empêcha.

Le démon blond s'allongea à côté et l'attira dans ses bras. Il avait toujours su que les démons étaient des créatures tactiles mais à ce point là.

-Tu es à moi répéta-t-il.

-Non.

Naruto rapprocha son visage du sien.

-Si. Tu as accepté le contrat et d'ici une semaine je te ferais mien. Tu ne peux plus m'échapper.

Sasuke craqua.

-Non mais tu rigoles?!

Pourquoi par tout les dieux avait-il fallut que ça tombe sur son ancien meilleur ami?! Pourquoi!

-Je veux pas! gémit-il. Pas avec toi...!

Il finit plonger dans une douce étreinte.

-Calme toi. On va discuter de tout ça.


	3. Chapter 3

**WRETCHED AND** **DIVINE.**

[Chapitre 02:] Shiver.

_Ces yeux qui te fuient, ces réponses évasives, ces mensonges grinçants_  
_Tant que tu n'en auras pas la signification, tu t'évaporeras_

_Même s'il n'y a pas de fin à la tristesse qui t'emporte_  
_Tu dis que, de toute façon, tu n'as aucun cœur que tu puisses perdre._

Shiver- the GazettE

Sasuke posa son stylo sur le bureau. Attablé à celui-ci, il attendait l'inspiration pour finir son devoir maison de math.

_"Les joies d'être lycéen!"_

Il soupira longuement et finit par rendre les armes. A quoi bon se prendre le chou, vu qu'il aurait de toute façon une bonne note? Il repoussa sa chaise et alla s'installer au balcon. Dès son plus jeune âge il avait réclamé une chambre avec vu sur la forêt parcourant le domaine. Quand il était petit il aimait beaucoup aller se promener pour jouer avec les esprits des bois. Mais maintenant ceux-ci fuyaient sa présence.

_"Je ne suis pas seulement un lycéen!"_

Il était un Uchiwa. Un descendant de la branche principale attention! La première famille de Chasseur au monde! Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de montrer de la pitié envers ceux de l'Autre-Monde. Non surement pas. Pour l'Honneur de ses ancêtres.

Sasuke soupira. Le vent caressait ses joues et le soleil laissait doucement quelque rayon venir effleurer ses paupières. En fermant les yeux il se concentra sur le bruit autour de lui. Au plus grand damne de ses parents, Sasuke n'avait développé aucune affinité étant petit, pas comme Itachi et ses illusions. Bien sur en grandissant il était devenu bon en tout, comme tout bon Uchiwa, mais il ne perçait dans aucune discipline des Chasseurs.

C'était un comble pour un Uchiwa. Vraiment! Ses parents s'étaient longuement posé la question: Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire de lui?

Il avait trouvé! La marier à un démon!

Sasuke poussa un gémissement de désespoir. A chaque fois qu'il ne s'occupait l'esprit, il en revenait toujours à cette pensée! D'un geste énervé il s'ébouriffa les cheveux.

La rencontre s'étaient faite il y a deux jours. Depuis il n'avait plus vu Naruto.

Naruto, l'ami de son frère, plus âgé que lui qui l'avait toujours enquiquiné. Celui qui volait les gâteaux à la cuisine et qui les lui donnait, pour mieux le dénoncer.

Comment pouvait-il être son fiancé? Et un démon de surcroît!

-Sasuke!

Sa mère était dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Elle lui sourit doucement. Naruto avait froncé les sourcils quand Sasuke lui avait dit qu'il n'avait aucune idée d'avec qui il allait se marier et qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi il se mariait.

Apparemment, ils s'étaient fait grondés.

-Viens, Naruto-kun est là.

Sasuke quitta le balcon et referma la fenêtre. Sa mère attendit qu'il soit sorti de la chambre pour refermer la porte.

_"Soit elle me prend pour un bébé, soit elle croit que je vais m'échapper."_

-Pourquoi est-il là?

Sa voix était rauque vu qu'il ne l'avait pas beaucoup utilisé. Itachi s'était éclipsé pour une de ses dernières missions éclaires, Hinata était à l'école et les serviteurs n'étaient pas très parlants.

-Il voulait te voir.

Sasuke se tendit.

_"Et moi si je ne voulais pas le voir?!"_

Sa mère glissa son bras sous le sien. Elle l'attira contre elle. Sasuke sentit son doux parfum de mûres lui piquer le nez.

-Tout va bien aller Sasuke. Je te le promets. Tout va bien se passer.

-Maman?

Sa mère lui sourit, ses grands yeux noirs un peu tristes.

-Tu me fais confiance?

_"Absolument pas."_

Sasuke lui fit un sourire faux.

-Oui.

{WD}-{WD}

Naruto était installé sur le fauteuil rouge à droite du salon près de la porte. Quand Sasuke était entré, il l'avait détaillé de la tête au pied. Ce dernier s'était senti à l'étroit. Son père était debout face à la fenêtre.

-Sasuke. Assieds-toi.

Le jeune homme prit place dans le fauteuil au milieu de la place. Il évita soigneusement de croiser le regard de Naruto. Le regard moqueur de la dernière fois lui avait suffit. Son père se détacha de la fenêtre pour se tourner vers lui. Sasuke avait toujours pensé que dans sa famille, ils se ressemblaient tous, mais il avait du mal à voir les ressemblances entre lui et son père. Il devait tenir trop de sa mère.

-Naruto a voulu...que nous t'expliquions pourquoi nous te marions à lui.

_"Ça aurait été la moindre des choses que tu me l'expliques dès le début, père. Mais tu n'as jamais tort, n'est-ce pas?"_

-Hn. Pourquoi alors?

Sa mère posa sa main sur son épaule. Essayé-t-elle de la rassurer?

_"Il y a longtemps que je n'attend plus rien de vous."_

Son père s'assit à sa gauche en face de Naruto. Il fixa la porte de son regard intransigeant.

-Depuis quelque mois, des branches secondaires de notre famille se font exterminés. Nous avons été pris de court. Nos ennemis sont nombreux, rapides et extrêmement vicieux.

_Les Uchiwa n'ont pas d'ennemis. _Cette phrase Sasuke l'avait toujours entendu. Après tout les Uchiwa sont les Chasseurs les plus recommandés. Ils n'ont pas d'opposants, vu qu'ils sont les plus forts.

Sasuke sentit son monde s'effriter.

-Ils ont commencé à attaquer la branche principale. Shisui n'est pas mort d'une blessure qui s'est infecté suite à une mission. Il a été assassiné.

_"Et je ne l'aurais jamais su?"_

-Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir prévenu?

Les ongles de sa mère s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair, mais il resta impassible.

-Tu as été visé trois fois Sasuke. Nous ne pouvons plus assurer ta protection.

Son monde s'effondra.

* * *

Sa chambre était plongée dans le noir. Il laissa courir sa main sur son bureau. Vide. Les serviteurs l'avaient rangé. Il était impeccable. Tout comme lui quand on le sortait. Il devait faire le beau devant la galerie. Se montrer digne de sa famille.

Il sentit ses nerfs craquer. Il se laissa glisser sur le sol, appuyant son dos sur le bureau. Il replia ses jambes contre lui.

Alors c'était pour ça qu'il ne pouvait plus sortir? Qu'il devait toujours avoir un garde du corps? C'était pour ça qu'on le mariait?

Il s'était toujours sentit seul. Il était le deuxième, le second après Itachi; le parfait et l'intouchable. Il sentit les larmes lui monter.

_Un Uchiwa ne pleure pas._

Son père lui même, était impuissant? Qu'on arrête cette mauvaise blague! Et son frère? Pourquoi à lui on ne lui disait rien?! Il s'arracha les cheveux en retenant ses cris. Mensonges! Tout n'était que mensonges! Que lui cachait-on encore?

-Sasuke?

Il releva la tête surpris. La voix venait de derrière la porte.

-Sasuke, c'est moi, Naruto. Ouvre, nous devons parler.

-Vas-t-en. Je ne veux voir personne.

Il soupira de soulagement en entendant que sa voix n'avait pas tremblé.

-Non, je dois repartir dans mon clan. Je veux te voir maintenant.

Sasuke se boucha les oreilles. Qu'il aille en enfer! Il ne lui obéirait jamais, à personne et surtout pas à lui! Il préférait mourir. Il sentit deux mains chaudes attraper ses poignets et les éloigner de ses orifices. Il ouvrit grand les yeux et vit Naruto les sourcils froncés.

-Je n'ai pas le temps pour des enfantillages, Sasuke. Mon clan passe avant tout.

Le jeune homme récupera ses poignets et se leva. Il ne devait pas laisser ses émotions prendre le dessus.

-Bien. Que veux-tu?

Il observa le démon prendre place sur sa chaise.

-Je te l'ai dit, je repars. Et tu viens avec moi.

Bizarrement, ce n'était pas le fait qu'on ne lui laissait pas le choix qui fit le plus mal à Sasuke. C'était qu'il n'était pas en droit de contester.

* * *

Naruto était partit. Après lui avoir dit qu'il l'arrachait à tout ce qu'il avait connu, il avait été gentil. Il avait parlé d'une voix douce, en lui expliquant que c'était pour son bien, qu'il avait une très grande maison, qu'il pourrait toujours s'entraîner au sabre et qu'il allait adorer le jardin. Il le prenait pour qui, un gamin de cinq ans? Dans tout les cas, Sasuke, lui il s'en foutait bien de ça! Il ne voulait pas quitter cet endroit. Même s'il l'avait toujours haït, il ne voulait plus en partir.

'Tu sais Sasuke, je compte sur toi. Quand ton démon te donne un ordre, il faut lui obéir sans chercher à comprendre. Car aux yeux de la loi, il a tout les pouvoirs sur toi.'

La voix de sa mère retentit à ses oreilles comme une punition divine. Il n'avait rien à dire. RIEN!

De rage il balança son oreiller contre le mur. Qu'ils pourrissent tous dans les tréfonds de l'enfer! Il n'était que ça? Une marchandise?!

Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues.

_'Cela faisait longtemps. Cette douleur...quelle nostalgie. Je n'avais pas ressentis ça depuis...longtemps."_

Depuis qu'il était tout petit, on lui avait appris à taire ses sentiments. Et maintenant? Il ne lui restait que le néant. Tout partait. Tout ce qu'il s'était construit. Tout disparaissait.

{WD}-{WD}

Hinata fit claquer ses talons, furieuse. Son rideau de cheveux volait derrière elle attirant le regard des personnes présentes. Dans d'autres conditions, elle aurait adoré les regards envieux et jaloux des gens mais elle était trop en colère pour y prêter attention.

Sasuke avait toujours été là. Depuis qu'elle s'en souvienne, il était toujours présent dans ses souvenirs.

Au début bien sur, il l'avait exaspéré avec son attitude de ''Monsieur-je-suis-supérieur-à-tout-le-monde'', mais c'était Sasuke qui l'avait défendu quand les autres se moquaient d'elle, à cause de son rougissement et de sa poitrine plus développé.

Bien sur ils n'étaient pas devenus amis tout de suite. Ils s'étaient apprivoisé, et après Hinata avait pu goûter à l'amitié si douce de Sasuke. Les autres qui le traitaient de cœur de pierre ne savaient pas ce qu'ils manquaient. Ils passaient auprès d'une personne qui était gentille, mais tout simplement obligée de renvoyer une image froide d'elle même pour survivre.

Il ne fallait pas se leurrer. Des Chasseurs gentils ont n'en trouve pas souvent. Les Chasseurs avaient été créé quand la Deuxième Guerre des Démons avait eut lieu. La Première s'était fait en "interne" contrairement à sa sœur qui elle avait touché des humains innocents. En effet, l'Humanité avait toujours côtoyé les démons, mais c'était chacun de son côté sans se soucier de l'autre. Tout le monde s'en contentait, jusqu'à ce qu'un démon tue tout un village qui aurait soit disant tué sa compagne. L'huila avait été jeté sur le feu. En représailles, les démons qui vivaient dans des villages humains furent jetés dehors. Les chefs de clans furent alors furieux car bien sûr il y eut des écarts. Beaucoup. Trop peut-être, mais pour Hinata ce n'était rien, ces sales démons n'avaient eut que ce qu'ils méritaient. Une guerre avait tout naturellement éclaté. Elle avait duré sept ans avant de se finir sur un match nul. Les Chasseurs pendant la guerre était les humains qui avaient été choisis pour être en première ligne de front. Leur but était d'éliminer les démons en leur supprimant leur compagne. Beaucoup avait perdu la vie.

Dans tout les cas les familles de Chasseurs étaient restées après la guerre s'occupant des phénomènes paranormaux et dans le doute d'une autre guerre avec les démons. Sasuke et elle en était les héritiers. Dans ce métier, on ne montrait pas ses émotions sous peine de se faire piéger dans un combat ou autre.

Une porte se présenta devant elle et elle l'ouvrit en grand.

-Père! s'écria-t-elle.

Ce dernier en la voyant eut l'air soulagé et lui fit signe d'approcher.

_"Bizarre, il ne devait pas savoir que je devais venir"._

-Hinata! J'allais justement envoyer quelqu'un pour te chercher! Approche!

Le jeune femme referma la porte méfiante avant de s'avancer vers le bureau.

-Pourquoi faire?

-Nous avons conclu une alliance avec le clan Uzumaki. J'aurais préféré l'annoncer en grand pompe mais tu viens d'être promu chef d'équipe!

Elle la sentait l'arnaque. Elle n'allait pas se laisser avoir par l'entourloupe.

-En quelle honneur? répondit-elle glaciale.

-Nous recherchons des qualités comme les vôtres, Hyuga-san.

Elle ne l'avait pas sentit. Qu'il soit damné! Elle fusilla du regard le nouveau venu appuyé sur la porte.

_"Il cherche quoi avec ses triangles sur les joues, se donner un style?"_

En le regardant, Hinata se souvient de pourquoi elle détestait les démons. Ils puaient.


	4. Chapter 4

**WRETCHED AND DIVINE .**

[Chapitre 03:] Unbreakable Heart.

_They try to take your pride, try to take your soul_  
_They try to take on the control_  
_They'll look you in the eyes, fill you full of lies_  
_Believe me, they're gonna try_

Three Days Grace - Unbreakable Heart.

_Ils essayent de te prendre ta fierté, essayent de te prendre ton âme_  
_Ils essayent de prendre le contrôle_  
_Ils te regarderont dans les yeux, te remplirons de mensonges_  
_Crois-moi, ils vont essayer_

Three Days Grace - Unbreakable Heart.

Le silence dans le voiture n'aurait pas pu être plus pesant. Sasuke gigota mal à l'aise. Il se fit foudroyer dans la seconde par le regard de braise du démon. Bon peut être était-ce de sa faute? Qu'avait-il fait?

Il ne voyait vraiment pas. Il soupira et tourna la tête vers le fenêtre pour voir le paysage. Sauf qu'elle était teintée.

_"Je veux mourir."_

-Naruto...? osa-t-il demander

Le démon haussa un sourcil.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Nous arrivons dans combien de temps?

Le démon se renfrogna.

-D'ici sept heure.

Sasuke faillit en pleurer. Sept heure dans un voiture avec lui? Non ça n'allait pas aller. Il se cala dans le siège et se prépara à dormir.

-Tu me fais quoi là? siffla le démon.

-Je vais dormir. Bonne route.

Sasuke ferma les yeux en faisant abstraction du soufflement de Naruto. Il n'avait qu'à pas être de mauvaise humeur comme ça. C'était déjà assez difficile de parler normalement mais en plus s'il avait son caractère de dragon mal réveillé, il rendait les armes. Itachi était une plaie au réveil, toujours à râler, à croire qu'il avait des ascendant français.

-Sasuke.

-Hn?

-Tu connais Jiraya?

-Qui ne le connaît pas?

Il entendit les mains du démon se crisper sur le volant.

-Tu peux m'en parler?

Sasuke soupira mais se tourna vers le démon. Celui-ci regardait fixement la route d'un regard noir. Pourquoi lui demander de lui parler de cet ancêtre? Enfin, si ça le mettait de bonne humeur...

-Jiraya est l'un des Trois Chasseurs -ou pour vous Sannins- légendaires. Il a été l'élève de Hiruzen Sarutobi, un des Chasseurs ayant participé à la Deuxième Guerre. Il est très fort mais on ne le voit que très rarement. En effet, après la trahison d'Orochimaru...

-C'est qui lui? le coupa Naruto.

-Orochimaru est aussi l'un des Sannins. Mais il a fait des expériences sur ses compagnons et il a été bannis, suite à ça, se sont les membres de son équipe qui devaient l'exécuter. Mais Tsunade étant réquisitionné pour soigner les blessés, ce fut Jiraya qui fut chargé de l'éliminer. Il avait dix-sept ans. Après ça, il s'impliqua beaucoup moins dans les affaires des Chasseurs, mais tu le connais surement car il a surtout aidé pour l'entente entre humain et démon. Il a aussi formé le Quatrième...

-Ça va. J'en ai assez entendu.

Là ce fut trop pour Sasuke.

_"Vas en enfer pauvre con."_

Sasuke n'avait jamais vraiment eut de chance. Par exemple, la toute première fois qu'il avait fait une mission, il avait onze ans. C'était facile, il suffisait juste d'aller voir une famille et d'exorciser un petit esprit de rien du tout. Le jeune enfant qu'il était, avait été très content, il allait enfin pouvoir être utile, et rendre fier sa famille!

Il s'était rendu chez les gens dubitatif devant son jeune âge mais qui l'avait laissé faire son boulot. Il avait commencé le rituel etc, tout se passait très bien, jusqu'à ce qu'en fait le petit esprit de rien du tout, soit un Esprit de CS, donc de classe supérieur. Non mais son père avait du bien rire! Parce que c'était bien de se battre dans la maison, mais après fallait la réparer! Bon finalement ça n'avait pas été une si mauvaise expérience que ça, il s'entendait plutôt bien maintenant avec la famille.

Si fallait une autre preuve qu'il n'avait pas de chance elle se trouvait plutôt à côté de lui, en train de conduire. Depuis qu'il l'avait remballé, ni lui ni Sasuke n'avait parlé. Mais il fallait qu'il lui demande.

-Pourquoi t'as accepté?

-Accepté quoi?

-De m'épouser. On se déteste.

Naruto éclata d'un grand éclat de rire et Sasuke crut qu'il allait finir sur le bord de la route.

-Je ne te déteste pas...j'aurais juste aimé avoir le choix...

-Parce que je l'ai eut moi peut-être?! s'étrangla Sasuke.

Naruto posa sur lui un regard désolé.

_"Arrête d'avoir des si beaux yeux, crétin. Je te hais."_

-Ce n'est pas pareil...Non non ne le prend pas mal!

Sasuke lui tourna le dos.

-Oublie ce que j'ai dit, ça ne sert à rien de te demander quelque chose.

-Sasuke...

-Oublie, j'ai dit. Conduis.

C'était ça avec qui il se mariait? Un mec qui n'avait d'estime que pour lui? Qui croyait que la conception de l'amour était mieux chez les démons? Qu'on l'achève sur le champ! "J'aurais aimé avec le choix!" Bien sûr que lui aussi il aurait aimé avoir le choix! Il n'avait que quinze ans bordel! Même si son anniversaire n'était dans pas longtemps et qu'il aurait enfin ses seize ans, c'était tout de même trop jeune!

-Chez nous, les démons, nous nous liions avec notre âme. Vous les humains vous être juste liés par un bout de papier et une bague. C'est totalement différent.

-Ha oui? Nous sommes donc incapables d'aimer? railla-t-il.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça, c'est moins intense que nous tout simplement.

-Alors pourquoi t'as accepté si tu voulais avoir le choix! On aurait très bien pu s'en passer tout les deux! s'écria Sasuke.

Il s'était retourné pour fixer le démon.

-Tu serais mort.

-Et alors? Ton clan passe avant tout, non?

Sa réplique fit mouche et le silence retomba.

_"Et tiens, prend ça dans tes dents."_

\- Je veux bien te faire une concession.

-Laquelle?

-Vu que tu n'es pas majeur. Je te propose d'attendre ta majorité pour nous lier.

-Qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte? répliqua Sasuke. Je croyais que tu devais me...clamer avant la fin de semaine!

Il avait faillit dire baiser. Quelle horreur. Naruto lui fit un sourire narquois.

-Ton corps d'adolescent pré-pubère me laisse froid si je dois dire, et tu n'as pas l'air d'être vraiment intéressé par moi. De plus comme ça, ça nous laisse du temps pour nous apprendre à nous connaître. Parce que ce n'est pas que tu as changé mais tu as changé! De plus, je ne suis pas obligé de te clamer tout de suite, ça peut attendre.

_"Ça semble presque trop beau pour être vrai."_

-On a le droit de faire ça?

Un grand éclat de rire lui répondit.

-Puisque je te le dis!

{WD}-{WD}

-Arrête de me suivre sale clébard!

Hinata avait tenu deux heures en compagnie de ce semi-démon. Ce qui était plutôt positif parce que normalement elle l'est tuée au bout de deux minutes.

-C'est méchant de me dire ça, boss.

Elle roula des yeux et pénétra dans le réfectoire. Un grand silence se fit. Elle traça sa route. Que ce truc se démerde tout seul. Elle l'entendit trottiner derrière elle. ''Boss" il l'appelait comme ça. Il était dans son équipe. Avec trois autres clampins qu'elle ne connaissait ni d'Adam ni d'Eve.

Elle entendit des chaises racler le sol.

-Hey Hinata!

Roulant des yeux elle se retourna vers Queen ses cheveux volant derrière elle. Elle le fixa d'un regard ennuyé qui, elle le savait, le mettrait mal à l'aise.

-C'est quoi c'tte merde?

-Quelle merde? demanda-t-elle d'une voix lasse.

-T'es devenue Chef d'Equipe à ce qui parait?

-Hn.

_"Je comprend maintenant pourquoi c'est la réponse préférée d'Itachi-san et de Sasuke."_

Les autres personnes dans le réfectoire commencèrent à s'agiter. Ça sentait mauvais. Si elle provoquait un esclandre, son père allait encore lui faire la morale et elle craignait de où il l'enverrait comme punition.

-Pourquoi toi? Ok, t'es douée, mais t'as rien de spéciale! Y'a des tas de gens plus doués et expérimentés pour ce poste! Alors pourquoi toi?

Elle soupira. Comment allait-elle régler ça?

\- Honnêtement je n'en sais rien. Le patron m'a juste dit ça.

Bon elle n'avouerait jamais que possédait le Byakugan. Fallait pas pousser le bouchon.

-Et c'est quoi ça?!

Il pointait du doigt le semi-démon. Celui lui ci lui fit un grand sourire.

-J'suis Kiba Inuzukan du clan Uzumaki.

Là, elle sut qu'il avait fait une erreur quand des murmures outrés firent leur apparition. Qui ne connaissait pas le Clan Uzumaki? Celui qui avait à sa tête le célèbre Kyubi, le renard à neuf queues, et qui avait renaît de ses cendres, il y a maintenant dix ans? Quiconque possédant une télé ou une radio connaissait leur histoire. Ils étaient partout. C'en était épuisant.

_'Et ils ont mis la main sur la plus importantes familles de chasseurs au monde. Que Dieu nous garde.'_

_-_Le Clan Uzumaki?! Putain! La Direction a pété les plombs!

Hinata fronça les sourcils.

-Je te demande pardon? siffla -t-elle.

S'il commençait à insulter son père, elle allait devoir réagir. Tant pis si elle ne prenait un blâme.

-T'as très bien compris Hinata! La Direction fait n'importe quoi! A quoi bon s'allier avec les démons vus qu'on tuer toutes ces ordures!

-Tu remets les ordres en question?

Il la fusilla du regard.

-Toi, plus que les autres devrait les haïr! As-tu déjà oublié ce qu'ils ont fait?

_'Comment le pourrais-je?'_

Elle s'avança vers lui. Il se raidit.

-Non, je n'oublie pas. Et je ne le pourrais jamais, contrairement à tout ceux ici, alors vous allez me faire le plaisir de vous la fermer et de ne plus contester les ordres.

{WD}-{WD}

Tout avait commencé avec des regards. Des murmures. Puis ça c'était muet en phrases anodines, tellement vicieuse. En indifférence. En méchanceté. En tout ce que l'on voulait.

Il était descendu de la voiture avec Naruto. Devant lui, une énorme villa de laquelle était sortit des démons. Ils l'avaient tous regardé avec suffisance.

_'Tu n'es plus rien.'_ avait-il réalisé. Sans doute trop tard.

On l'avait conduit dans une chambre à l'autre bout de la battisse, noire et sale. Au début Sasuke n'y avait pas cru. Puis il avait demandé d'une voix froide si c'était vraiment sa chambre. On l'avait regardé de haut et hoché la tête. Il fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence. Il n'était pas le bien venu.

Alors pourquoi l'avoir sauvé?

Il avait eut sa réponse quelques jours après. Mais il avait fallut qu'il se rende compte qu'il était juste un jouet pour le démon. Il avait déjà un compagnon. Après tout, tant qu'il le gardait en sécurité il ne risquait rien n'est-ce pas?

Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais du lui faire confiance.

Il le savait.

Putain, il le savait. De rage, Sasuke claqua sa serviette par terre et agrippa les rebords du lavabo avec fureur. Il fut pris d'un rire nerveux qu'il contient difficilement. Qu'il le haissait. C'était donc ça la haine? Cette brûlure, qui vous consume dans vos entrailles, qui occulte vos facultés de penser? Ou alors était-ce la déception? Il ne restait rien du Naruto qu'il avait connu.

Il connaissait les deux alors maintenant. Quand il sentit les larmes perlaient au bord de ses yeux, il se gifla avec force.

Non plus de faiblesse, plus de pleurs. Les autres n'auraient plus rien de sa part.

Qu'ils aillent tous en enfer. Qu'ils brûlent, qu'ils crèvent, qu'ils...

Il s'effondra. Non. Pire. Il abandonna. Que lui restait-il?

Plus rien. Enfin. Si. Une seule chose.

La Vengeance.


	5. Chapter 5

**WRETCHED AND DIVINE.**

[Chapitre 04:] Victimized.

_No regret for the confidence betrayed  
No more hiding in shadow  
Cause I won't wait for the debt to be repaid  
Time has come for you_

_Victimized, victimized, never again victimized_

_Victimized, victimized, never again victimized_

Victimized-Linkin Park

_Aucun regret pour la confiance trahie  
Ne plus se cacher dans l'ombre  
Parce que je ne veux pas attendre pour la dette à rembourser  
Le temps est venu pour toi_

__Victimisés, victimisés, plus jamais victimisés__

__Victimisés, victimisés, plus jamais victimisés__

Victimized-Linkin Park.

La première fois que Sasuke tenta de s'échapper il fut attrapé au bout de cinq minute et jeté dans sa chambre. Il fallut trois jours avant qu'il puisse refaire un pas à l'extérieur sans avoir de garde sur les talons.

Une semaine plus tard, il retenta son coup. Il rata aussi. Cette fois ce fut le second de Naruto qui vient lui faire un sermon. Sasuke se demanda s'il le prenait pour un enfant de cinq ans.

Et puis il se rappela qu'on ne faisait pas dormir un enfant de cinq ans dans la poussière. Il ne s'attarda pas sur cette pensée et passa à autre chose. Il aurait tout le temps d'y penser après.

Pendant les deux semaines après sa deuxième tentative d'évasion ratée il étudia la maison, les rondes des gardes autour d'elle et les passages dont la bâtisse recelait.

Il retenta une troisième fois. Il réussit à atteindre la route. Mais il était en plein milieu de nulle part et cette fois ce fut Naruto très en colère qui vint le voir. Sasuke s'énerva à son tour et lui balança toute les horreurs qu'il avait en réserve –cela veut dire beaucoup- et le démon le gifla. L'adolescent eut un énorme bleu sur la joue pendant trois jours, tellement douloureux qu'il ne put manger.

Conscient d'avoir été trop loin, le démon demanda à se qu'on lui nettoie sa chambre et qu'on lui donne des soins. Sasuke avait refusé et lui avait d'aller se faire voir. On l'avait ignoré. Voila pourquoi il était allongé dans son futon avec interdiction formel de poser un pied sur le sol. Il était bien tenté d'ignorer les ordres, mais il ne tenait pas à finir attaché dans les cachots.

L'ex-chasseur s'était repris en main. Après avoir appris la vraie raison pour laquelle il était ici, il avait décidé de s'enfuir et d'aller cramer ce putain de contrat qui le liait à ce foutu démon.

Ses parents n'avaient pas encore appelé. C'était étrange. Il refusait de demander à Naruto, question de principe. Il n'avait pas de nouvelle d'Hinata, mais ça, ça ne l'étonnait pas. Elle était surement prise dans son boulot d'été.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et laissa passer Urgo. Sasuke roula des yeux. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement la jeune femme, mais c'était la seule autre humaine ici, alors il faisait avec. C'était grâce à elle qu'il avait pu apprendre la vérité. Ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il lui serait redevable. Sans se géner celle-ci prit une chaise qui trainait et s'installa.

-Ton bleu s'en va, fit-elle remarquer.

Elle n'était pas belle Urgo. Elle avait de grosse joue couverte de tache de rousseur, des cheveux tout ébouriffé qui partait dans tout les sens et des dents qui partaient vers l'avant. La pauvre s'était retrouvée ici dans cette maison parce qu'un démon avait joué avec elle et avait du assumer.

-Hn.

Il n'avait pratiquement plus parlé depuis qu'il avait mis les pieds ici. Il ne reparlerait jamais de toute façon.

-Pourquoi on est là, Sasuke ?

Le noireau se crispa.

\- On n'est pas fait pour être ici. Les démons nous haïssent.

-Belle observation ! railla-t-il

C'était un euphémisme. Jamais Sasuke n'avait rencontré autant de démon hostile aux humains.

-T'as digéré le fait que tu sois là juste pour servir d'otage ?

Sasuke serra les dents.

-Plus ou moins.

Urgo fit un sourire sans joie. Elle avait vingt-six ans. Avec les rides qu'elle avait Sasuke lui en donné trente cinq.

-Tu vas te barrer hein ?

Il ne répondit pas. C'était une question inutile, bien sûr qu'il allait se barrer.

* * *

Mais le tout était de savoir comment. Il était coincé. Il ne savait pas où il était, les démons lui collait l'arrière train et maintenant il était mis au tache ménagère.

Quand une démone était venue lui dire ça avec son air supérieur, elle eut de la chance qu'il n'eut pas son katana, sinon elle serait morte. Elle avait sans doute compris puisqu'elle était repartie la queue entre les jambes.

Il y avait une occasion en or qui se profilait cependant. Le Festival. Une grosse fête pendant laquelle les plus grands clans de démons se réunissait. Il y aurait personne pendant trois jours et il pourrait en profiter pour s'enfuir comme Naruto l'avait déjà prévenu qu'il restait coincé ici.

Il fallait qu'il fasse profil bas pendant deux semaines. Dans quatorze jours il pourrait retourner à une vie normal en brulant ce putain de contrat.

* * *

Mais c'était plus difficile à faire qu'à dire cette connerie. Il avait l'impression que tout le monde surveillait ses faits et gestes. En permanence surveillé, il commençait à perdre espoir pour sa fuite mais par chance il y avait un espoir. Il y avait une porte dérobée au fond du jardin avec un petit chemin de terre qui lui descendait jusqu'à la route.

Bon, il avait réussi à choper une carte qui avait dix ans, mais il allait pas faire la fine bouche. Pour une fois que ces cours d'orientation et d'observation allait servir à quelque chose. Quand il serait sur la route, il fallait qu'il cour pour aller dans la ville la plus proche, qu'il se trouve un bus, train ou je ne sais quoi et qu'il se rende à Tokyo la capitale humaine. Oui parce que non content, de mettre la main sur leur monde, les démons avaient aussi leurs propres villes à eux. Enfin, d'après ce que Sasuke avait pu en déduire, la maison se situait à la frontière. Il fallait qu'il descende vers l'Est et se serait bon.

Le Festival était dans deux jours et déjà l'attention des gardes se relâchaient. C'était un bon signe. Néanmoins Sasuke ne voulait pas être trop sur de lui. Il avait toujours des poins noirs dans son plan.

Mais, malgré lui, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir excité. Le fait qu'il allait pouvoir quitter cet endroit...le remplissait de joie. Un sourire manqua de faire son apparition et Sasuke préféra enfouir sa tête dans l'oreiller. De par ce fait, il manqua d'entendre la porte s'ouvrir. Avec un temps de retard il fusilla du regard le nouveau venu. Naruto s'installa sur le fond du futon puis le fixa.

-Tu te fais à la vie ici?

Sasuke ne répondit. Ce démon n'aurait plus jamais une parole de sa part. Ce dernier soupira.

-Je te jure, je ne savais qu'ils allaient te donner cette chambre. Allez, Sasuke, essaye un peu de comprendre.

Il n'en avait pas envie. Franchement, pourquoi ferait-il un effort?

-Tu m'en veux vraiment?

-Récapitulons. En fait, tu as arnaqué mes parents en leur disant qu'ils avaient des ennemis qui voulaient tous les tuer, mais en réalité c'était toi et ton foutu clan. Donc tu leur as fait signé ce putain de contrat de mariage que, comme je ne l'ai pas signé, tu as pu modifié et rester avec ce qui te sers de compagnon, et je sers juste d'otage. Alors oui, je t'en veux vraiment.

_"Putain de démon. Tu pourrais supplier à genoux que je te pardonnerais pas."_

{WD}-{WD}

Hinata croisa les jambes. Quatre semaines étaient passés depuis que Sasuke était partit. Elle allait reprendre les cours à la fin de la semaine, début Avril, pour une nouvelle année. Seule.

Le papier sous ses doigts se froissa. La colère vibrait toujours. Elle n'en revenait pas. Comment tout le monde avait-il pu se faire berner comme ça? Personne n'avait remarqué la stratégie. Après avoir mis à genoux la grande famille Uchiwa en leur fauchant leur deux héritiers, il avait investi les Hyuga.

Le jeune femme avait envie de crier sur tout les démons qu'elle croisait pour que cette fureur s'en aille. Mais rien n'y faisait. Elle se devait de se conduire comme l'héritière de la famille.

-Boss?

Elle ferma les yeux pour prendre une grande inspiration. Malgré que le semi-démon avait remarqué son état et l'avait donc laissé tranquille. Cependant elle ne pouvait pas l'éviter tout le temps.

-Qu'y a-t-il Kiba?

-La secrétaire dit qu'il y a quelqu'un pour vous sur la deuxième ligne.

-Merci Kiba.

Sa tête quitta l'encadrement de la porte et Hinata se sentit soulagée. Elle tendit la main vers le téléphone en se mettant sur la ligne deux en se demandant qui est-ce qui pourrait lui parler à cette heure ci.

-Allo?

Un stylo avait fini dans sa main elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais ça la détendait.

-_Hinata Hyuga? _

-Elle même. Que puis-je pour vous?

Elle se frotta le front. Pourvu que ce ne soit pas un exorcisme.

-_Je suis Naruto Uzumaki. _

Pendant une seconde, elle pensa raccrocher en pensant à une bonne blague. Son interlocuteur n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter par contre. Elle se lécha les lèvres mal-à-l'aise.

-Y a-t-il un problème, Uzumaki-dono?

-_Vous êtes proche de Sasuke._

_"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, triple andouille."_

-Nous sommes amis en effet.

-_Connaissez vous des endroits où il se sent bien?_

Elle fit rouler le stylo entre ses doigts méditants la question.

-Hyuga-san?

-Oui, Uzumaki-dono, en fait...Sasuke ne sortait pas trop de chez lui, sauf pour les exorcismes et rendez-vous, je ne peux répondre à votre question.

_"Et j'en ai pas envie, connard."_

Elle décida d'enfoncer le clou.

-J'aurais bien dit chez lui, mais comme sa maison à brûler...Pourquoi me demander ça? demanda-t-elle superstitieuse.

Le démon claqua sa langue contre son palais.

-_Bien que ça me coute de le reconnaître, Sasuke s'est enfuit. _

-Vous n'étiez pas censé le surveiller et le protéger? Tout le temps? ironisa-t-elle

-_Il a profité du Festival pour s'échapper. _

_"Bien joué! Je te reconnais bien là, Sasuke!" _

-Hum. Dans ce cas, j'espère que vous allez vite le retrouver avant qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose.

Elle commença à raccrocher mais la voix du démon l'arrêta.

_-J'aimerais que ce soit vous qui vous en chargiez, Hyuga-san. _

-Pourquoi moi? Je veux dire, je suis proche de Sasuke, mais il existe des gens plus doué pour retrouver des gens!

_"Et je n'ai pas envie de le trahir."_

-Il s'est volatilisé à Tokyo. Vous le connaissez le mieux. Je veux que vous le retrouviez. C'est un ordre.

-Bien, Uzumaki-dono.

Le démon raccrocha et Hinata laissa tomber le téléphone.

-Putain.


End file.
